How I met you mother
by yubari-chan
Summary: Hijos, os voy a contar una historia increíble: la historia de cómo conocí a vuestra madre, me enamoré de ella y nos casamos. ZoRo LuNa
1. Presentémonos

_Hoola!_

_me he decidido a escribir un fic de OP, pero basándome en historia de How I met Your Mother. Pasra los que la habéis visto los personajes serían más o menos (repito: MÁS O MENOS, no son los mismos personajes, así que la historia no será igual, ahí está en chiste de este fic, sino no tendría sentido)_

_Marshall-Luffy_

_Lily-Nami_

_Zoro-Ted_

_Robin-Robin_

_Barney-Sanji_

_Dueño de Thousand Sunny (McClaren's)-Franky_

_Camareros- Mozu, Kiwi, Usopp_

_Taxista-Brook_

_También incluiré a personajes secundarios como Vivi, Kaya, Chopper y Ace (éste va a tener un papel bastante importante)._

_La historia será un ZoRo y LuNa, desde el principio, y no lo cambiaré, y en principio no va a contener Yaoi, pero quizá me lo plantée dentro de unos cuantos capítulos._

_Otra diferencia con la serie original How I met Your Mother es que aquí si sabremos desde el principio quien es la madre._

_Disclaimer: el argumento de How I met Your Mother pertenece __a la cadena de televisión CBS_,_ y los personajes de OP pertenecen al DIOS Oda Eiichiro._

Sin más dejo la historia. Espero que os guste :)

* * *

_Año 2035_

**-Hijos, os voy a contar una historia increíble: la historia de cómo conocí a vuestra madre, me enamoré de ella y nos casamos.**

**-Papá, ¿nos estás castigando por algo?- preguntó mi hijo mayor.**

**-No.**

**-Sí, ¿vas a tardar mucho?– añadió mi hija pequeña-.**

**–Sí contesté sin miramientos–. ¿Sabéis? Hace veinticinco años, antes de casarme y ser padre tenía una vida totalmente diferente.**

_Año 2010._

En aquel entonces yo, Roronoa Zoro, tenía veintiséis años y vivía en Tokio. Acababa de terminar la carrera de Educación Física, pero sobrevivía dando clases de kendo en un dojo cerca de mi casa.

Mi casa consistía en un apartamento de dos habitaciones en el centro de la ciudad. Compartía piso con el tío Luffy, mi amigo del instituto, aunque su novia, la tía Nami, estaba aquí siempre por lo que se podría decir que también compartía piso con ella.

Luffy era…. Luffy. Lleva siendo igual desde que lo conocí cuando él tenía diecisiete años y yo diecinueve. Todo empezó el primer día de curso de primero de bachillerato. Yo estaba allí, con niños tres años más pequeños que yo (repetí curso tres veces y aún así estudié una carrera), y de repente apareció Luffy. Él era dos años menor que yo, pero nos hicimos amigos enseguida.

Aún no me explico como es que aprobamos los dos años de bachillerato a la primera, porque nos pasamos más del 50% del bachiller en el despacho de director. Luffy solía armar colosales alborotos en clase, en los que yo absolutamente siempre me veía involucrado.

Nami también estaba en esa clase, aunque ella y Luffy aún no estaban saliendo. Creo que fue gracias a ella que nosotros dos aprobamos, porque aunque nos reñía por meternos en líos (¿He mencionado que ella también se veía involucrada a menudo?), también nos ayudaba con los deberes, y, en caso de Luffy se los hacía completamente.

Otro elemento cojonudo de nuestra clase era el tío Sanji, que aún sigue siendo amigo nuestro.

Era el típico adolescente de hormonas revolucionadas que se iba detrás de todo ser viviente con faldas. Era y es completamente idiota, tampoco me explico como logró aprobar.

Tras el instituto no perdimos el contacto: Luffy, Sanji y yo nos fuimos a vivir juntos, y Nami empezó a salir con Luffy.

Yo estudié Educación Física, Nami Geografía, Luffy periodismo (aunque me sorprendí de que supiese escribir) y Sanji hizo un módulo superior de Cocina.

Mi vida en común con Luffy y Sanji no duró mucho, y antes de que nosotros terminásemos la universidad Sanji se fue a vivir sólo.

En ese momento yo trabajaba en el mencionado dojo dando clase a niños por las tardes, Sanji era chef de uno de los más prestigiosos restaurantes de Manhattan, Luffy era crítico gastronómico y Nami trabajaba haciendo mapas. No se exactamente en que consistía el trabajo de ésta última, sólo se que cobraba una pasta y que aparentemente no hacía más que dibujos absurdos.

Eso profesionalmente. Personalmente Luffy seguí y sigue siendo un adolescente, Sanji seguía y sigue igual de salido, y Nami también es exacta a como era antes. Tengo que admitir que ella maduró mucho antes que todos nosotros. Bueno, nosotros no habíamos madurado en absoluto.

Ése día habíamos quedado en reunirnos en nuestro bar favorito, el Thousand Sunny. Y yo, otra vez, llegaba tarde.

Pensaba que estarían todos esperándome, pero cuando llegué no había nadie en nuestra mesa habitual. Le pregunté a Franky, el dueño, y un buen amigo, por cierto.

–Hey Franky. ¿Has visto a los chicos por aquí?

–¡Heeeeeeeeeey Zoro! ¿Cómo te va? ¿Estás SÚÚÚÚPERR? –¿Había mencionado que este tío también era un idiota?–.

–Estoy bien, Franky, pero, en serio, ¿has visto a los chicos?–

El muy imbécil me estaba ignorando y poniéndose a bailar encima de la barra. Lo conozco bien, así que se que si Franky se ponía a bailar sobre la barra, sus pantalones no durarían mucho puestos, así que me escabullí antes de que empezase el escándalo.

–Hey Zoro-san– me llamó Mozu, la camarera–. Los chicos estuvieron aquí, pero se fueron hace casi una hora. Me parece que a Luffy-san se le ocurrió otro de sus planes descabellados.

–Bueno, entonces acabarán volviendo. Ponme lo de siempre Mozu, por favor, los esperaré.

Lo de siempre, hijos, consistía en una botella de sake. Costumbre que no quiero que imitéis nunca, al menos hasta que tengáis veinte años y podáis hacerlo legalmente. Bueno, ya sentado a la barra, tras el espectáculo de Franky, cuando iba por la tercera botella, vi entrar en el bar a la onna más hermosa y perfecta que había visto nunca. Era muy alta, más que yo, tenía el pelo negro y liso, con flequillo recto, y le llegaba hasta los hombros, pero lo que más me llamó la atención fueron sus ojos azules.

Se veía a la legua que era extranjera, así que me sorprendí cuando la vi acercarse y pedir un café en perfecto japonés.

Franky la miró extrañado, pues para él era muy raro servir bebidas sin alcohol.

–Oi, nee-san. No eres de por aquí, ¿verdad?

–No. Soy canadiense. Llegué hace una semana a Japón –contestó amablemente, sin sentirse para nada incómoda con la pregunta de un completo desconocido–. Tú tampoco pareces muy oriental que se diga, camarero-san.

–Bueno, de hecho, hay datos de que nací aquí, pero soy adoptado, así que no se de donde son mis padres. Apostaría a que americanos.

–Oh, lo siento por hacer una pregunta tan incómoda, camarero-san.

–No, es incómodo nee-san, mucha gente me pregunta. Es raro ver a un tío tan SÚPER en este país.

Ella se rió discretamente. Yo pedí otra botella de sake, y finalmente me habló.

–¿No es muy temprano para estar bebiendo sake solo en un bar… kenshin-san?– añadió al advertir las tres espadas que llevaba a la cintura.

–No. Nunca es temprano para un par de botellitas de sake –contesté yo.

–Maaaaaaarchando la cuarta botella de sake del día–apareció Franky con mi tesoro líquido.

–Gracias Franky.

–Bueno, quizá en Canadá seamos muy peculiares, pero no creo que en ningún país del mundo se considere "normal" ir por la cuarta botella a las… –miró su reloj– 14:32 de la tarde.

–Para mí es normal.

–Eres un tío peculiar, kenshin-san. Me llamo Nico Robin –se presentó, ofreciéndome la mano.

_Año 2035_

**–Eh, eh, eh. Espera un segundo papá –me interrumpe mi hija–. ¿Estás diciendo que conociste a mamá en un bar bebiendo sake a las dos de la tarde?**

**–Sí, papá –este era mi hijo– No nos creemos que tu fueses ese tío tan guay, bebiendo y ligando con jovencitas.**

**–Bueno, técnicamente no estaba ligando, y no eran las dos, sino las dos y media pasadas. Volviendo a mi historia…**

_De vuelta en el 2010_

–Roronoa Zoro –contesté estrechándole la mano–. Así que canadiense, eh… ¿Qué te ha traído al otro lado del mundo?

–Trabajo –le dio un sorbo a su café, que Franky acababa de servirle–. Me han ofrecido un puesto en la universidad. Profesora de Historia.

–Hmmm… –nunca he sido un gran hablador, ¿vale?

–¿Qué pasa, kenshin-san? ¿No tengo pinta de profesora de Historia?

–No –le di un trago a mi botella–. Mis profesoras fueron todas viejas amargadas con cara de mala leche.

Ella volvió a reírse. Y probablemente hubiese acabado tirándomela esa misma noche si no hubiese sido por vuestro tío Sanji, que escogió ese maldito momento para entrar pegando voces.

–¡Zoro, Zoro! No te vas a creer donde he estado. ¡Luffy nos ha llevado a un parque de atracciones!–me gritó y vino a darme una palmadita en la espalda.

–¿Y?

–Bueno, las atracciones están geniales, pero mejor: ¡está lleno de veinte añeras con ganas de divertirse! Necesito que seas mi gancho, tío… –miró a mi lado y vio a Robin, así que perdí todo el interés para él–. Hola… preciosa. ¿No eres de por aquí verdad?

–Canadiense –contestó vuestra madre, sin perder la calma.

–¿Necesitas a alguien que te enseñe la ciudad? Podríamos ir a un restaurante precioso que conoczco, muy romántico, y podría cocinarte algo yo, soy cocinero…

–No hace falta, kukku-san. Llevo una semana aquí, y ya me desenvuelvo bastante bien. Pero muchas gracias igualmente.

Maldije a Sanji en mi interior hasta la saciedad. Maldito salido metiéndose siempre en medio. Me había fastidiado mis cinco últimos ligues.

–Oye, ero kukku. ¿Por qué no te vuelves al parque de atracciones con las veinteañeras?–gruñí.

–¿Qué? No, gracias, estoy bien aquí –me contestó con su mejor sonrisa de salido–.

Por suerte, alguien más interrumpió. Eran la tía Nami y el tio Luffy, que parecían estar en una violenta discusión. O sea, Nami gritaba y Luffy imploraba perdón con la cara hinchada de las hostias que se había llevado.

–¡Zoooroo! –me saludó muy sonriente. Demasiado sonriente–. ¿Ya tienes el dinero que me debes? –¿Veis? Demasiado sonriente.

Veréis chicos, con mi trabajo en el dojo las veía canutas para pagar el alquiler de nuestro piso, y los últimos tres meses habían sido muy, muy difíciles, así que le debía dinero a Nami. Creedme chicos, nunca, nunca le pidáis dinero prestado a la tía Nami.

–No. –respondí– su sonrisa creció aún más. Mala señal. Muy mala señal.

–Sabes que si no me pagas antes de tres días los intereses aumentarán más y eso siginificará que me debes casi 1.500.000 yenes… y que nunca te perdonaré esta deuda y que aunque yo muera tus descendientes tendrán que pagar a mis descendientes… y así hasta el final de los tiempos.

–¿Mis descendientes? ¿Qué te hace creer que voy a morirme antes que tú?

–Creeme, marimo: no lo creo, lo sé –y tras estas amenazantes palabras, descubrió a Robin a mi lado, siendo acosada por Sanji–. Eh, baboso, deja en paz a la señorita, vete a buscar furcias a otro lado. ¿Recuerdas nuestro acuerdo?

–No…–fue la respuesta de Sanji–.

–El bar no es territorio de caza. Se respetará (es decir TÚ respetarás) a cada ser vivo, humano, animal o planta, de género femenino o que alguna vez haya pertenecido a este género –lo agarró por una oreja–. Así que vete a sentarte con Luffy.

Yo bajé la cabeza, intentando que mi intento de ligue con Robin pasase desapercibido por aquella loca pelirroja, porque bastante tenía con el dinero que le debía.

–Tienes unos amigos muy peculiares, kenshin-san –me comentó Robin, con esa preciosa media sonrisa en sus labios.

–Sólo son una panda de idiotas –aclaró Nami, por si quedaba alguna duda–. ¿Te ha molestado Sanji? Es un pesado, y un mujeriego, pero es buen chico.

Yo aproveché y me escabullí hacia la mesa en la que estaban un deprimido Sanji y un físicamente maltratado Luffy. Ellas se quedaron hablando, y parecía que se llevaban bastante bien.

–...Así que eres canadiense, Robin. Debe ser difícil para alguien de fuera instalarse en esta ciudad. Ya sabes, el idioma, no conocer a nadie..

–No creas, Nami-san. Se me dan bien los idiomas, y no tengo problema para tratar con la gente, ya me has visto con vosotros.

–Has ido a encontrarte con los mayores idiotas de Tokio. En el fondo, tampoco son tan tontos –rectificó mirando hacia nuestra mesa. En el fondo la tia Nami es algo más que una maldita bruja tacaña–. Son buenos chicos. ¿Quieres sentarte con nosotros, Robin?

–Claro, Nami-san.

Y así fue cómo Robin se unió a nuestro grupo.

* * *

_Gracias por leer :)_


	2. Un buen plan de viernes

he vuelto! sí, bueno, no tengo perdón por mi tardanza. En mi defensa diré que tuve miles de exámenes y que en los pocos momentos libres que tuve mi inspiración anduvo de vacaciones.

Pero finalmente aquí estoy ^^

espero que os guste la historia.

Ah, por cierto, he estado pensando sobre meter lemon en esta historia, pero finalmente no lo haré, ya que Zoro se lo cuenta a sus hijos, y no resultaría apropiado. Pero sí habrá insinuaciones xD

_Año 2010_

Sinceramente, después de que Robin se unió a nuestro grupo no pensé que podría tener alguna oportunidad con ella, ya que me habían surgido dos grandes molestias: Sanji y Nami.

Vuestro tío Sanji no hacía mas que tirarle los trastos a vuestra madre, cosa totalmente comprensible, ya que era y aún es, una chica preciosa, y todos sabemos lo mucho que le gustan a Sanji las mujeres de buen ver.

En cuanto a vuestra tía Nami... Bueno, llevaba muchos años saliendo con un grupo de sólo hombres y ahora que tenía una amiga chica estaba aprovechando para hacer en su compañía todo lo que no podía hacer con nosotros.

Por eso estaba en ese momento en el Thousand Sunny a solas con Luffy.

- ¡Jooooooo! Me aburro, Zoro... - se quejaba Luffy-. ¿Cuánto van a tardar las chicas? Ya se fueron esta mañana...

-Buff... pues seguro que todavía tienen para largo. Las mujeres cuando se van de compras pueden tardar siglos. ¿Dónde está Sanji? ¿Ha quedado con alguna chica o algo?

-¿Con una chica? ¿De día? Pffffff... -hijos, de vez en cuando el tío Luffy demuestra su a menudo cuestionada inteligencia con los hechos más simples- Sanji nunca queda con una mujer durante el día, rompería una de esas "normas" que sólo él usa. Ya sabes...

-Si, sí. L**as reglas para las chicas son las mismas que para los gremlins: No dejes que se mojen, es decir, ** no dejes que se duchen en tu casa. **Mantenlas alejadas de la luz, o sea, n**o las veas nunca durante el dí a. **No les des de comer nunca después de medianoche, que quiere decir** que no deben pasar la noche contigo y ni desayunar contigo, **¡nunca!**

**-Jo, tío, vaya como te lo sabes -me alabó Luffy, aplaudiendo emocionado. Estos son los momentos en los que la inteligencia de Luffy es cuestionada.**

**-Bueno, entonces, ¿dónde está Sanji? -gruñí.**

**-Se fue con ellas.**

**-¿QUÉ? ¿Dejaste que ese cocinero salido se fuese con Robin? -me miró extrañado- ¿Y con tu novia?**

**-Sí, ¿por que no? Somos amigos – inteligencia cuestionada otra vez-.**

**-Luffy, es SANJI. Cuando se trata de mujeres no hay amistad que valga -hice notar.**

**-Pero es Nami, a ella no le gusta Sanji, ella solo me quiere a mi.**

**No pude responder porque justo en ese momento aparecieron Nami y Robin cargadas de bolsas, y, detrás de ellas, lo que parecía una montaña de paquetes andante que resultó ser Sanji. Se sentaron con nosotros y Luffy olvidó nuestra conversación.**

**-Parece que habéis comprado bastante -comenté mirando a todas partes excepto a Robin.**

**-Tampoco tanto, kenshin-san. Podríamos haber comprado mucho más -respondió vuestra madre mirándome fijamente.**

-Déjalo, Robin -intervino Nami- Él está en una situación económica bastante jodida. ¿Sabes a cuanto asciende ya tu deuda, Roronoa?

Murmuré algo sin sentido mientras me ponía colorado. Típico de la tía Nami: dejarme en ridículo delante de vuestra madre.

-¿Qué os parece si vamos a cenar hoy todos juntos por ahí? -propuso Luffy-. Y después podemos ir a una discoteca que acaban de abrir, que me han pasado invitaciones en el trabajo.

-Es una idea genial, Luffy-san -opinó Robin.

-Bueeno... es viernes, no tengo nada mejor que hacer -me uní yo también. Qué demonios, en realidad estaba deseando ir a cenar con Robin.

-sí, no está mal el plan -afirmó Nami, distraída, hojeando una revista que había traído en una de las mil bolsas-. ¿Sabes, Luffy? Hoy he visto un vestido de novia precioso. Era de Marchesa.

-Ah, bueno. ¿Y qué? -sí, hijos, inteligencia de Luffy cuestionada otra vez-.

-Pues que era perfecto. Es el vestido que quiero llevar el día de mi boda.

-Bueno, Nami, es que ya me has dicho eso de otros cien vestidos. Así que ya no le doy importancia.

La cara de Nami estaba empezando a ponerse morada de rabia.

-Eh... Luffy, ¿podrías venir conmigo un segundo? -intervine.

-¿Yo? ¿A dónde?

-Vamos.

Lo agarré por el cuello y lo llevé fuera.

-¿Zoro? ¿Qué pasa?

Me armé de paciencia y comencé a explicarle a vuestro tío la situación.

-Mira, Luffy, Nami no te enseña vestidos de novia porque les gusten los vestidos blancos, ni porque se aburra, ni nada por el estilo.

-¿Entonces por qué?

No pude contenerme y le pegué un puñetazo.

-¡Porque quiere casarse contigo, idiota!

Luffy me miró desde el suelo, con cara de no entender nada.

-¿Y por qué no lo dice y ya está?

-Ay, Luffy... -dije levantándole del suelo-. Quiere que tú se lo pidas. Pero de manera muy romántica, con anillo y toda esa movida.

Luffy asintió con la cabeza y dijo decidido:

-Bien, entonces se lo pediré esta noche.

Le pegué otro puñetazo.

-Vamos a ver, pedazo de imbécil, ¿tú tienes un anillo?

-Ya sabía yo que se me olvidaba algo. Bueno, son las cinco de la tarde, esto es Tokio, puedo comprarle uno.

-Vale, espera un segundo.

Entré, le dije a Nami y a Robin que me iba con Luffy a dar una vuelta, y llamamos a un taxi.

Nos recogió nuestro taxista favorito: Usopp

Durante el trayecto le explicamos a Usopp a donde ibamos y por qué.

-Bueno, yo a Kaya se lo pedí el día que se graduó en la Facultad de Medicina. El anillo fue una reliquia familiar, herencia de mi madre. A ella le encantó, pero me dijo que no le hacía falta un anillo, que lo único que quería era casarse conmigo y ya está.

Una gota de sudor resbaló por nuestras cabezas. Obviamente Nami sí necesitaba un anillo, y cuanto más caro mejor.

Habíamos decidido ir al distrito de Ginza, el barrio comercial por excelencia. Yo no tenía ni idea de joyas, y Luffy tampoco, así que nos bajamos del taxiy nos vimos solos y perdidos en la inmensidad del centro de Tokio. No sabíamos que tipo de anillo le gustaría a Nami: oro blanco, oro amarillo, platino, con diamantes, con perlas, con zafiros, rubíes, esmeraldas... Eran las 5 y media de la tarde: disponíamos como mucho de tres horas.

Nuestra salvación llegó cuando me sonó el móvil y en la pantalla salió: _Robin llamando_.

-¿Sí? -contesté totalmente aliviado.

-¿Kenshin-san? ¿Donde estáis? Nami-san está empezando a ponerse nerviosa, está enfadad con Luffy por irse por ahí de repente. El cocinero no ayuda, cree que os habéis ido a un club de streaptease sin él.

-Robin, ¿puede oirte Nami ahora?

-No, kenshin-san, estoy en el baño del Thousand Sunny.

-Perfecto. Estamos en Ginza. Luffy quiere pedirle a Nami matrimonio esta noche, pero aún no ha comprado el anillo, y ni él ni yo entendemos de estas cosas.

-¿Por qué no me pedisteis que fuese con vosotros? -vuestra madre sonó algo decepcionada con nosotros.

Murmuré algo parecido a que no se me había ocurrido.

-Si estáis en Ginza es perfecto. ¿En qué parte estáis?

Le expliqué apresuradamente nuestra situación.

-Muy bien, sigue por esa calle, en la segunda esquina deberías encontrar una torre, abajo hay un cartel que dice BVLGARI. ¿Lo ves?

-No, no lo veo, he llegado a un parque.

-Has ido en dirección contraria, kenshin-san. Da la vuelta y sigue por la calle hacia arriba.

-¿Qué calle?

-La que tiene una pastelería en la esquina y un restaurante chino enfrente.

-Ah, vale, la veo.

-Todo recto, kenshin-san, no te vayas a perder.

-¡No soy tonto!

-Oi, Zoro, por ahí no, sigue hacia adelante- me indicó Luffy.

Me puse colorado al oír la suave risa de Robin.

-¿Ves la torre de BVLGARI, kenshin-san?

-No -respondí mirando a mi alrededor-. No veo ningún cartel de BVLGARI.

-Pero si está ahi, Zoro -se rió Luffy, señalando justo enfrente de donde nos hallábamos. Obviamente vuestra madre también se rió.

-¿Estás seguro de que es aquí, Robin?

-Por supuesto. Es la marca de joyas favorita de Nami-san.

-¿Y ahora? Nosotros no tenemos gusto ni nada para los anillos.

-Entrad, pedid un anillo de compromiso, y pedidlo de platino u oro blanco. Echad tiempo, yo salgo hacia allí ahora, en cuanto llegue os ayudo.

No me dio tiempo a contestarle, me colgó antes.

Así que ahí estábamos. Al menos Luffy tenía una buena consejera y una tarjeta de crédito con la que poder permitirse un anillo de BVULGARI. Con vuestra madre yo lo tuve más complicado, pero esa, queridos hijos, es otra historia.

Obedecimos a Robin y estuvimos veinte minutos mareando a un pobre dependiente que nos sacó mas anillos de compromiso de los que yo jamás había sospechado que podía existir en el mundo. Robin llegó muy calmada y sonriente, como es ella siempre.

A los dos segundos se había sumergido con el dependiente en una charla sobre "oro blanco" "pureza", "quilates" y nosequé sobre diamantes. Escogió un anillo que según el empleado estaba hecho de platino y diamantes. Ser, era precioso, con una flor brillante hecha de diamantes y de color plateado.

Ahora estábamos planeando como, cuando y donde pedirle matrimonio a Nami. Menos mal que vuestra madre vale para todo, hijos, porque si no lo más probable es que el tío Luffy y la tía Nami nunca se hubiesen casado.

Hicimos prometer a Luffy que no diría nada sobre el anillo ni sobre sus intenciones hasta el momento en que se quedasen solos él y Nami. Llamamos a Nami y Sanji y quedamos para ir a cenar todos juntos.

Fuimos a un restaurante al que solíamos acudir, pero al cual no habíamos ido nunca con Robin: el "Arabasta". Era bastante famoso en Tokio, pero conocíamos a la hija del dueño desde el instituto y siempre teníamos mesa.

-¡Chicos! -nos saludó la mencionada hija del dueño-.

-¡Vivi-chwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! -corrió Sanji hacia ella, en su forma más babosa y arrastrada. Os juro que odio a este tío cuando se pone así, o sea el 90% del tiempo.

-¡Hola, Vivi! -interrumpió Nami, apartando al ero kukku de una patada-. ¿Tendrías una mesa para nosotros?

-Claro, Nami. Sabes que para vosotros siempre hay mesa. ¿Cuatro...? -se interrumpió mirando a Robin.

-Ah, Vivi, esta es Robin -presentó Nami a las dos chicas-. Robin, ésta es Vivi, amiga del instituto.

-Encantada, Vivi-san -contestó vuestra madre.

Nos sentamos a la mesa y tuvimos una agradable cena, aunque Sanji salió del restaurante con un par de chichones y un ojo morado, todo cortesía de la tía Nami.

Luffy nos guió hasta la discoteca que había mencionado antes, y entramos todos juntos.

Sanji tardó menos de dos minutos en desaparecer, y nosotros nos quedamos los cuatro juntos. Hacia la una o así, Luffy se quejó de que tenía sueño, y Nami se ofreció a acompañarlo a casa. Nami y yo habíamos bebido bastante, pero no mostrábamos ningún signo de embriaguez.

Robin y yo nos quedamos solos, apoyados en la barra. Se hizo un silencio incómodo. Ahora que me había quedado solo con la chica de mis sueños no se me ocurría que decir.

Maldita sea.

* * *

Hasta aquí!

una foto del anillo que compró Luffy! (me metí en la página de BVLGARI, incluso busqué la tienda en google earth)

___. http:/ i49. tinypic. com / 14b2m8g .jpg  
_

a propósito, los hijos de Zoro y Robin se llaman Saul y Kuina.

Espero volver pronto xD

Chicos de pireteking, ahora mismo me paso a postear!


End file.
